It's So Unusual
by QueenGleek
Summary: Best Friends Santana and Mercedes move to L.A. and meet the loves of their lives. Finn and Sebastian are bartenders in the local nightclub. The Meet Santana and Mercedes and fly head over heels. Straight!Santana Straight!Sebastian Pairings: Finncedes, Sebtana, Artchel, Klaine, Tike, Quick Minor Bram Bashing
1. Meet Sancedes

A/N: This is my first fic. I'm Super Excited. I don't know how to start this so I'm just going to get to the story. In this fic Finn live forever because in my world he is _**Freaking Immortal**_. So enjoy feedback is always helpful… So enjoy! –Taylor (Queen Gleek) P.S. in this fic Brittany and Sam cheated on Santana and Mercedes. Finn and Kurt aren't brothers.(Finn lives in L.A. with his best buddy Sebastian.) Artie also walks =)

"Ana chica I'm so glad to be done with those cheaters. We deserve better. I'm also very happy to be moving to L.A. with you." Mercedes squealed. It's been 3 months since Sam and Brittany cheated on them.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Shhh! Ana or we'll get caught." Mercedes whispered. Santana and Mercedes were trying to surprise their boyfriend and girlfriend. "Sorry Mercy. I'll be quieter." Santana said giggling. Mercedes peered around the corner. Her stomach dropping because of what she saw. _'This isn't real!' she thought. She looked again. 'This is real.' _She thought she was going to die. "What's going on Mercy?" Santana asked. She then turned her head to see what Mercy saw._

"_OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" Santana yelled. "Guppy Lips get the hell off my girl!" Sam and Brittany jumped away from each other so fast you would have thought they were electrocuted. Santana was walking over to Sam getting ready to wail on him. She didn't move fast enough because Mercedes caught her and told her that they weren't worth it._

"_Mercy, I can explain." Sam tried to say. "Fuck you Samuel Dwight Evans and Brittany Susan Peirce." Mercedes was heartbroken. "Sam I have been nothing but faithful to you and how do you repay me; by cheating on me with Brittany. I fucking hate you! Don't talk to me _**EVER AGAIN! **_We're done!" Mercedes ran out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_Santana ran after her. "MERCY! MERCY! Where are you?" She sent out a 911 Alert to Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Quinn and Puck. 'RED ALERT! Mercedes has gone missing. She cussed Sam out and ran. Be on the lookout."_

_3hours Later…_

"_Mercy there you are. We've been worried." Kurt said with Blaine in tow. "We've been looking for you everywhere." Blaine added hugging her. "Not everywhere." Mercedes added snippily. "Come on we're taking you home." Blaine said. Kurt took her hand and led her out of the local bar. As soon as they reached the car she broke down to Kurt and released everything she had kept in. "He cheated on me with that dumb blonde bimbo. Am I not cute? Am I not worthy of love?" she sobbed even harder. "You are worthy of love because we all love you. Me and Santana and Blaine and the rest of the glee club. " Kurt said trying to comfort her. "Then why did her cheat on me?" she asked almost a whisper. "I don't know Cede. I just don't know." Kurt said hugging her closer._

"_We're here guys." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine held her hands and walked with her up the stairs. As soon as they stepped into the room Santana rushed over to her. She held her for a while. "We're going to get through this Mercy." She whispered. "I'm gonna punch Sam's teeth in." Puck said with Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Mike in agreement. "I wanna beat the shit out of Brittany." Rachel said with Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Mercedes in agreement._

"_Let's go then." Puck said grabbing his jacket and car keys. "Everybody sit your asses down." Dana Jones said. Everybody immediately sat down. "Everybody leave. Ana and Mercy you two stay. I have to tell you something." Ana and Mercy looked at each other. After everybody cleared out Ana and Mercy sat down next to Mama Jones. "Mama what's going on?" Mercy asked. "Yeah Auntie D, what's going on?" Ana asked. "Eli come in here. Girls me and dad got a surprise for yall." Dana said. Dr. Eli Jones walked in with a bowl of cereal. "Yes girls we do have a surprise for you." Dr. Jones said. "Girls were sending you to L.A." Dana said._

_The girls looked at her and simultaneously said "What the hell?"_

_End of Flashback_

"I'm super excited to move too. Because I am Single and Ready to Mingle." Ana yelled over to the other line. "I just got done packing my last suitcase." Santana said. "Are Auntie Elena and Uncle Miguel coming along with my parents?" Mercy asked zipping up her last pair of shoes in her shoe-case. "Yeah I think so." The parents were driving and Ana and Mercy were flying so they could get settled in. "We leave tomorrow and I am super excited. And just a reminder to you I'm sleeping over tonight so Uncle Eli can drive us tomorrow." Santana said. "I don't need a reminder from the girl who forgot to brush her teeth before her date." Mercedes said snickering. Santana was trying her hand at boys again. "Mercy that was one time and you said you'd never speak of it again." Ana said blushing a slight red. "I gotta go Ana Artie and Rachel are taking me to dinner before we leave." Mercedes said standing up from her spot on her bed. "Funny Quinn and Puck are taking me to BreadStiX. See ya there?" Ana asked grabbing her purse. "You know it Boo." Mercy said. "Adios Amiga. See you later."

_Tomorrow_

"Wake up Ana. We're going to L.A. today." Mercedes screamed. They both started to scream. Mercedes started to play her music.

Mercedes _Santana __**Both **_Icona Pop I Love It

I Got This Feeling On A Summer Day When You Were Gone

_I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge I Watched I Let It Burn_

I Threw Your Shit Into A Bag And Pushed It Down The Stairs

_I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge_

_**I Don't Care, I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

_I Got This Feeling On A Summer Day When You Were Gone_

I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge I Watched I Let It Burn

_I Threw Your Shit Into a Bag And Pushed It Down The Stairs_

I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge

_**I Don't Care I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

You're On A Different Road

_I'm In The Milky Way_

You Want Me Down On Earth But I Am Up In Space

_You're So Damn Hard To Please_

We Gotta Kill This Switch

_You're From The Seventies' _

But I'm A Nineties' Bitch

_**I Love It**_

_**I Love It**_

I Got This Feeling On A Summer Day When You Were Gone

_I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge I Watched I Let It Burn_

I Threw Your Shit Into A Bag And Pushed It Down The Stairs

_I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge_

_**I Don't Care, I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

_I Got This Feeling On A Summer Day When You Were Gone_

I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge I Watched I Let It Burn

_I Threw Your Shit Into a Bag And Pushed It Down The Stairs_

I Crashed My Car Into The Bridge

_**I Don't Care I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

You're On A Different Road

_I'm In The Milky Way_

You Want Me Down On Earth But I Am Up In Space

_You're So Damn Hard To Please_

We Gotta Kill This Switch

_You're From The Seventies' _

But I'm A Nineties' Bitch

_**I Don't Care I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care I Love It**_

_**I Don't Care**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I Love It**_

_**I LOVE IT!**_

"Let's take L.A. by storm Mercy Me." Santana said after jumping off of Mercy's bed and grabbing her hand. "Let's Ana Banana." Mercy said taking off to the bathroom.

_6 Hours Later_

"I super-duper excited Ana. Let's get our luggage and some wi-fi so we can Skype the others.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song used in this chapter and I don't own Glee Mr. Ryan Murphy does. I'd be filthy rich if I did. And these wouldn't be fanfictions they'd be real. Songs used: Icona Pop: I Love It. **

**Next Chapter Preview: Meet FinnBastian **


	2. Meet Finnbastian

A/N: I have read some of the reviews… Thank you guys **SO **much. This is the new chapter but it might be short because I have to get my stuff ready for my first day of school. **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs that might be used in this chapter. If I did I'd be filthy rich and dating Riker Lynch. I also don't own any of the places used in this story. (They're real.)**

Mercedes's POV

"Ana I can't believe that we are actually here." I said gazing up at all the buildings. "Me too. This still feels like a dream." Ana said looking at her phone. "Mom says 'Get a cab and go to the _Miracle Mile_ apartment buildings. 5550 Whilshire Blvd. The reservations are under Mercedes Jones.' I'll get the cab you get the bags and we'll leave." I wheeled my suitcase over to hers and stood there until she came back with the cab. When we got in the cab we acted like real tourist and we kept pointing things out. "You guys aren't from here are you?" our cab driver named William asked. "No we aren't. We are actually from Lima, Ohio." I said before Ana could say something rude. "Oh that's cool. Well we're here. That'll be $28.50." Ana handed $30 and told him to keep the change. It was a rare moment.

"From here on out you are just Mercy and I'm just Ana. We are reinventing ourselves and being those girls. I'm letting my high pony down." We went to the front desk and met this to perky women named Terry. "Welcome to the _Miracle Mile_ my name is Terry. How may I assist you?" she asked smiling from ear to ear. I looked to Ana who was looking away. "Hi I have an apartment under the name Mercedes Jones." I quickly turned to view the lobby of the apartment complex. "Ah, yes Ms. Jones your room is ready. Would you like the bell hop to get your bags?" Ana had come over. "No we're going to lug that shit upstairs." I couldn't help but snicker. I had to quickly jump in. "She means yes please."

Finn's POV

"Seb come on we gotta get out of here." I yelled to my roommate and best friend Sebastian Smythe. We were going to be late for our first day of work. "But I don't wanna. This bathroom is huge and I'm in love with it. Who would have thought Sebastian and Finn would graduate from high school and go to L.A. and live in the _Miracle Mile_ apartment building?" Sebastian said wiping his gelled hands on the towel next to him.

"I know right. And to continue staying at this amazing apartment building we need to work. So come on." I said grabbing my jacket and car keys. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Sebastian said running to his room and getting his jacket. I opened the door and started down the hallway. In the hallway I bumped into the two cutest girls I had ever seen. Jessie the doorman was right behind them. "Nice going Finn, you made the new neighbor fall on her butt." He said smiling at me. I wanted to punch his teeth out. He had already stolen my girlfriend Sunshine a couple months ago. "Shut it Jessie." I replied through clenched teeth. "Dick move Jessie!" Sebastian says through clenched teeth as well.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said looking down. "I'm the biggest doofus ever. I'm really sorry." When I looked up I met big beautiful chocolate orbs. "It's okay. It's not your fault my sister pushed me." She couldn't be more than 5'3. She had raven curls that framed her beautiful doe eyes and button nose. She looked up and stared into my eyes. We stood like that for at least 2 minutes. "Ahem… Remember we have to get to work." Sebastian reminded me. "I'll see you around." I walked away but looked back one more time. "I don't believe in love at first sight but I will say you had an amazing connection." Sebastian said in an astounding voice. "I don't even know her name." I said seeing her face flash across my mind. "Just look at it this way; you will soon considering they live across the hall." Seb pointed back to where the girls were. I looked back and saw the doe-eyed girl and her sister walk into the apartment across from Bas and mine. "Yeah, I guess I will."

Sebastian's POV

Jessie St. James is a douche. He called Finn out in front of the new neighbors. Who, if I do say so myself are so adorable. I told Finn that I think we should give them an edible arrangement or a muffin basket. "That's a great idea. It's a good welcome to the complex and sorry I knocked you on your butt." He said as we got in the car. The car ride there was really quiet. I guess he was quiet because he was thinking about the girl he knocked on her butt. I think her sister was smokin' too. She looked about 5'5. She had the most amused look on her face when I saw her. When I looked out the window we were already at the bar. We hopped out of the car with 2 minutes to spare. I gave Finn a look that said 'Just on time'. He had the same look on his face. When we clocked in our coworker MacKenzie was just coming in. She was like a sister to us. She clocked in and went to change her clothes. She was a dancer and a regular singer.

See the bar where we worked was a karaoke bar called 'The Sugar Shack' owned by a Richie bitch named Sugar Motta. She came in occasionally and bugged the hell out of Finn, Kenzie and I. she had self-diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. And she always tried to sing. Saying she sounds like Adele and shit. That is exactly what she sounds like: SHIT! She didn't come in today, and before I knew it my day was over. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Kenzie said waving to me. I was still there because Finn had to go pick up the arrangement. When I heard the zoom of her motorcycle I immediately called Finn to see where he was. _'Calm down dude. I'm pulling up. Come outside.' _I ran out of the bar so fast. We raced home arguing about who was going to knock on their door. I won; of course. Finn had a genuine smile going up to their apartment. This was going to be fun.

A/N: This was my pathetic attempt at a 2nd Chapter. I have to get ready for school tomorrow and I'm catching a cold. That's a wrap. Be sure to check the poll on my page/account on whether some of the friends from Lima should visit.


	3. Let's Go Clubbing

A/N: I've been listening to the _Glee Christmas Album_ and Amber sings a lot of the songs on it. Also Amber is going to be on _Dancing with the Stars_. Glee comes back the week after my birthday which is September 20th. Glee Does the Beatles comes out on September 24th and so does _Agents of SHEILD: Level 7. _Enough of my rambling, _**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Cockiness by Rihanna if I did I would be living in a penthouse in L.A. with my fiancée Riker Lynch.**_

Santana's POV

"Come on Mercy. If we're going out we need to leave now." I was beyond ready to leave but Mercy couldn't find the right outfit. I told her just match with me. I was wearing a red corset top and black super skinny jeans with my red 'Fuck Me Pumps'. With my black varsity jacket that said 'Ana' on the back and my silver hoops. She was wearing a purple corset top and black skinny jeans with her black 'Fuck Me Pumps'. She was also wearing a black leather jacket and silver hoops. "How do I look?" she asked giving me a full body twirl. "You look sexy Merce. And me?" I twirled. "Perfect. Now let's go." She grabbed the keys to the Lexus she rented and her house keys. I grabbed both our purses and went to open the door. Who'll never guess who was at the door; the guy who knocked her on her ass and the guy who I guess is his friend. The best friend is really cute.

"What the hell do you want?" Mercy nudged me. We sorta argued with our eyes. "Sorry, she means how can we help you? Hey, you knocked me on my ass today." she gave a light chuckle. "There's nothing funny about that Mercy." I said a little annoyed. We were supposed to be leaving not fraternizing with the guy that made her fall. "I see you girls were on your way out, so I'll make this short. My name is Finn and this is my best bud Sebastian. We'd like to welcome you to the complex with an edible arrangement." He shoved the Edible Arrangement at Mercy. I reached across her to get it. I walked to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. I heard her introduce us. "I'm Mercy and that is Ana. Thanks a bunch. We were actually heading out. Would you like to join us?" I was back and beyond ready to go.

"Sure come we can have a few drinks. Sing a couple songs and get to know each other." I was trying to be polite since we were reinventing ourselves. Mercy actually looked surprised. "Sure we'd love to. Where you girls headed?" the one named Sebastian asked. "The Sugar Shack up the street. You know it?" Their faces perked up. "Of course we know it. We work there." I looked at Mercy who was looking up at Finn. She was literally looking up at him. The height difference between them was very comical. "What are we still standing here for? Let's make like bananas and split." Finn said finally addressing us as a whole. "Now hold up there Frakenteen. Mercy and I are good girls. We will drive our on cars and follow you guys up the street." His cheeks turned apple red. Sebastian and Mercy laughed. "Okay. Let's go then." He said. Mercy turned around to lock the door and we all began to walk down the hall in comfortable silence.

When we reached the parking lot, Sebastian had finally said something. "Do you want us to lead the way?" Mercy tossed me the keys. "Yeah, sure why not?" I said opening the car door. "Alright, let's go." Mercy and I got in the car. "They're really cute." She said as soon as we got in the car. "I guess they are. The Sebastian ones caught my eye." 

Mercedes's POV

I knew it! You couldn't her me but I said it like Sofia Vegara. She pulled up and we got out of the car. I stepped foot in the place and immediately regretted it. It was dressed in red, pink, and purple drapes hearts and other shit. Ana's face read _'Fuck Me!'_.

_Your Spanish Lullaby.  
_"Everybody that was MacKenzie Sterling, singing _La Isla Bonita_ by Madonna. Wasn't she wonderful?" the emcee asked. He had a horribly thick Irish accent. Ana, Finn, Sebastian, and I walked over to a booth. "I'm gonna go get some drinks. Anybody want anything?" Finn asked. "I'll take vodka with cranberry and she'll have peach Ciroc."

"Okay. Baz?" Sebastian looked up to Finn and said. "Get eight shots of tequila and I'll have the same as Mercy here." I smiled. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I got up and walked to the music booth. Secretly I signed up Ana and I to sing karaoke. She was going to be mad but she'll get over it.

"Alright," the emcee said coming back up on stage, "next we have Mercy and Ana singing Cockiness by Rihanna." Ana looked so alarmed but went with the flow. We shrugged off our jackets and went up to the stage. "Are we gonna do the choreography?" I just shook my head yes. We were going to sexy this club up.

No One's POV

_Ana _**Mercy **_**Both**_

_Place my wants and needs_

**Over your resistance**

_And then you come around_

**You come around**

_You come around_

_Mercy grabs onto Ana and move sexily with her. Ana caresses herself. Mercy moves her hand across Ana's boobs._

**I want you to be my sex slave**

_Anything that I desire_

**Be one with my feminine**

_Set my whole body on fire_

Ana touches Mercy's curves and they start to sway. Ana grabs Mercy from behind and runs her finger through her hair.

**Fair maiden Mercy gate**

_Taking over your empire_

**She may be the queen of hearts**

_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_

_They stand center stage and caress themselves. _

_**No one can do you**_

_**The way that I do**_

_**Boy I wa-a-ant**_

_**(Youuuuuu)**_

_I love it, I love it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it, I love it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it, I love it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it, I love it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

They touches their vaginas and their boobs.

**Suck my cockiness**

_Lick my persuasion_

**Eat my words and then**

_Swallow your pride down, down_

Go's out into the audience and over to Finn and Sebastian and they start fawning over them. Finn and Sebastian both turn cherry red.

**Place my wants and needs**

_Over your resistance_

**And then you come around**

_You come around_

**You come around**

Mercy pushes Ana down and walks her like a dog. Ana gets up and they walk back to the stage

**I can be your dominatrix**

_Just submit to my every order_

**Enter my diamond matrix**

_Devour my golden flower_

Ana grinds on Mercy and vice-versa.

**Make me your priority**

_There's nothing above my pleasure_

**She may be the queen of hearts**

_But Imma be the queen of your body parts_

They do the dance that Santana and Mike do in Blame It On The Alcohol.

_**(Youuuuuuuu)**_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

Santana and Mercedes sway their hips to the beat.

**Homie don't beat it like a bullet**

_Beat my drum drum_

**Like a drum line boogie**

_(I love it when you)_

**Dive head first if you wanna**

_Sink to my body_

**Hold me tight mister lover**

_(I love it when you_)

**Do it like I do it**

_Like I said_

**Keep it up, boy**

_We can do this all day_

**Be my Harlem**

_And my St. Tropez_

**Never found nobody**

_That will do it this way_

They go back out into the audience and stood in the middle of the floor and pointed at each other. And they walked back to the stage sultrily.

_**No one can do you**_

_**The way that I do**_

_**Boy I wa-a-ant**_

_**(Youuuuuu)**_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it, I love it**

_I love it when you eat it_

**I love it when you eat it**

_I love it when you eat it_

They bowed and went back to their seats. Everybody claps wildly and loud. Sebastian was the first to speak.

"Are you sure that wasn't porn?" Mercy and Ana take both their shots that Sebastian had ordered.

'I'm pretty sure." Ana says putting the glass down.

"Come on," Mercy grabs Finn's hand and Ana grabs Sebastian's. "Let's get out of here." They start to laugh and run out of the 'Sugar Shack'

A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't upload faster. I've busy with school and boys. Glee comes back September 26th. Don't forget to watch it. Cory's tribute episode comes out October 10th. Also Spanish homework is overrated. I'm doing a project on Barbra Streisand and the 4th day of school. I know… What the hell. Bye guys. Write you soon.


End file.
